Beauty And The Beast
by ImperfectBeauty
Summary: A Retelling of the popular story.
1. Tale As Old As Time

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Welcome to my retelling of the tale Beauty & The Beast. I only posted this chapter last night and I'm so excited about the hits and reviews that I have already gotten. Thank you so much for reading this story. I will update as soon as possible, most likely once every week. There will be 24 chapters, and hopefully, I will have another ideas for stories that you all will love. Well, without furthur ado, here's my rendition of **BEAUTY AND THE BEAST.**

* * *

**TALE AS OLD AS TIME: CHAPTER ONE**

Hermione Granger stared at the paper in front of her. Forms after forms were in front of her. It was too much to ask of the 21 year old. Only a few years out of school, and she had already too much on her plate. Taking a deep breath, she leaned her head back, and rubbed her eyes. "Don't slouch, dear." She could hear her mother tell her. A faint smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, but these days there wasn't much to smile about. After trying to save the Wizarding World from a Dark takeover, she had to lose her mother to cancer a few months ago. She was Potion Mistress for the Ministry and she couldn't save her own mother. Frustration built up inside of her, and luckily for her employees, she had her own office. Grabbing her wand, she quickly muttered a hex and watched as it blew open her door, smashing the flimsy wood into pieces.

"Hermione? You okay?" A familiar voice called out to her, followed by a head of messy black hair. Green eyes met her brown, and a grin graced the face of someone she had loved for years.

"Harry! I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

He raised his eyebrows, and entered through the doorway.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because your door is halfway to the States, and your workers all ran from the Potions department screaming about a mad woman on the loose?"

He sat down in the chair opposite her, and placed his feet adorned with well-worn sneakers on her desk. She scoffed, "I'm not a mad woman. I'm only a frustrated woman."

Harry grew an impish grin. "Frustrated, huh? Well, I know a couple of people who'd be willing to help you in that department."

Hermione's face grew red with embarrassment. "Harry James Potter! I do not mean in that way!"

"Oh, so you've been keeping secrets now, have you? Have someone been taking care of our dear Hermione?"

It was just her luck, that Ron Weasley, her other best friend, and former boyfriend happened to walk by her office at that time. He popped his bright red-head into the office, with an impish grin of his own. "Oi! 'Mione's finally decided to stop acting like a nun, eh? Hey, mate, why you think she's been hiding it?" He asked Harry as he sat in the chair next to Harry's, in front of Hermione with a completely innocent look on his face.

"Harry, Ron. I'm only going to say this once. Please keep out of my personal affairs when it comes to things such as being in the bedroom." The color on Hermione's face was nearly the color of Ron's hair, and the boys knew how uncomfortable it was making her. So, they decided to have more fun with it.

"Hm. Who do you think it could be, Harry? Wood?" Ron asked with a slightly serious face.

Harry almost dissolved in a fit of laughter. "No, couldn't be. Our dear Hermione would completely destroy ol' Wood. What do you think of Nott?"

"Nott? **Not** a chance. Zabini is a possibility, but Nott wouldn't stand a chance."

"Ah, what about Malfoy? You know Hermione has had an mmmphhh." Hermione stuffed a handful of gummy bears that she kept on her desk into Harry's mouth. "Now, would the both of you shut up? I have things to do. Shouldn't the both of you be at work? I understand Aurors might not have to fill out paperwork, but I do. I need new ingredients, and I can't have you two badgering me. And for the record, I do not have anyone entertaining me in the bedroom. I'm too busy for that."

"Well, isn't that a shame, Granger. Wouldn't think of you being so uptight about things that go on in the bedroom. Maybe you haven't found the one to keep you occupied."

Hermione groaned when she heard the drawl from the door.

"Now, I'm regretting smashing my door into those itty bitty pieces. Harry, get me a new door quick."

Not wanting to leave, Ron and Harry both stood up, mirth in their eyes. How funny it was that Malfoy showed up right when they were teasing Hermione. "Um, right you are. I'll get that door for you. Malfoy." Harry said in salutations, before rushing to get Hermione a new door. Preferably one that she couldn't break again, although he was definitely sure that Hermione might find a way to. She was undeniably determined when she wanted to get something done.

"Potter. Weasley."

Ron rolled his eyes. Even though all three of them were Aurors, he still couldn't stand the smug bastard. They were all on the same team, Kingsley Shacklebolt finding it necessary to put the three together, claiming, "It was best for the ministry to have their three dominant Aurors working together." Sure, Malfoy had helped him out of tough spots, but it was a rivalry that will always survive. The Malfoy and Weasley fight had been legendary since their great grandfather days and Ron wasn't ready to be the one to stop the rivalry. They could be associates, co-workers, but friends? No, the day Malfoy and Ron became friends, Neville would become a ninja.

Walking out the office, Ron snickered at the thought of Neville being a ninja. Malfoy watched him out the corner of his eye, and plopped down in the chair that Harry had possessed. "Weird one, he is."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione sighed, again looking over the forms that were in front of her. She took out a new quill, not sure where she placed her original one, not realizing that she had left it in the bun that was on her head.

"Oi, Granger. You're wounding me, here. Why can't I visit an old colleague from school without wanting anything?"

"Malfoy, we are hardly what you can call friends, one and two, you always want something. I sure as hell aren't doing anything for you in any shape way or form."

"Gosh, Granger. Got your knickers in a twist?"

She growled. "Malfoy we are not discussing my knickers. Go do your job and leave me alone."

He slowly got up from the chair he inhibited. "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted, Granger." He walked towards the door, and muttered, "Silly bint."

It took Harry almost an hour, but he finally came through with her door. "And please, 'Mione, don't break this one. Nott said he will not be supplying you with doors for your unhealthy habits. Becoming too violent, he said." Harry used his wand, and fixed the smashed door, now, a tad more resilient to wand attacks.

She glowered at Harry. He threw his hands up, and walked away from Hermione, muttering under his breath, "Women."

* * *

Hermione was ecstatic when the dragon's roar, signifying the end of the day reached her ears. The last of the forms were completely filled out, and with a flourish, she signed her name to the last paper that was in front of her. Everything was piled all nice and neat in her outbox, and she felt a sense of accomplishment. Leaning back into her chair, she thought back on the last couple of years. Her mother had passed away due to cancer, and her father had stopped returning her calls. She knew it was evident once her mother had died, but still she was hurt. He was her father, and he was ignoring her in a time where they needed each other. Hermione normally would have gone to see him, but the pain was much too hard. She didn't want to deal with the pain or the guilt.

It made no sense to Hermione why her mother would suddenly die from cancer. They were close, why didn't she tell Hermione anything? Her mother would barely allow Hermione candy, so she knew that Jane wasn't a smoker. And plus, her mother was afraid of the sun. The cancer had just mysteriously appeared and left Hermione without a mother.

Apparating to her flat, Hermione was greeted with the sight of two of her favorite flowers: roses and lilies. Two bouquets of the flowers were on her dining room table, and she quickly rushed over to the flowers to see if there was a card. There was none, but a letter addressed to her was sitting in between the vases.

_**Dear Hermione, ma Belle,**_

_**These are for you. I know how much you love these flowers these lys et des roses, even though it would be unexpected, I guess. Enjoy your day. Your smile is way too beautiful to be hidden underneath a frown.**_

_**From,**_

_**Un Admirateur**_

_**An Admirer**_

After a long day of work, this was a definite genuine surprise. A smile tugged at the corners of her small mouth, and she pulled her hair loose from the bun, coming across her hand, was the quill she was searching for earlier. Laughing heartedly, she heard the doorbell to her apartment ring.

As Hermione opened the door, she saw that Ginny Weasley was standing at her door, robes in hand, and looking tired as can be. "Ginny, come in. You look exhausted."

"No one can be you, 'Mione. I'm exhausted. Madame Maulkin is working me thin. Mum's complaining because my hours are long, and Ron is being an insufferable git, he never lets me go out on a date. Harry has made it clear to me years ago that we were just friends, and yet Ron sticks his overgrown nose into business that doesn't concern him." Ginny sighed as she plopped onto Hermione's couch.

"Tell me about it. Harry and Ron both stopped by my office today to tease me of having a man in between my sheets and then Draco Malfoy overheard. It was completely dreadful, and yet, look what I arrived home to." She pointed at the flowers, and Ginny got up squealing.

"So, 'Mione – who do you think sent these to you?"

"I don't know. But I'm grateful for them at the very least. "

Both girls, along with Luna Lovegood, had become very good friends. Since the war, it had been a tightknit group. Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna and Hermione. Harry and Ginny tried to have a relationship, but Harry was too afraid for her all the time, which ended in their separation. Ron and Hermione had tried to have a relationship, but Hermione wasn't in love with Ron that way, and Ron quickly set his sights on someone else. Lavender Brown. It was rumored between the small group that he was going to pop the question to Lavender at any moment, and Hermione couldn't be happier for the two of them. Neville and Luna, on the other hand, had been in a relationship since the DA days, which surprised most of their friends and family, for both of them keeping it a secret.

Both Neville and Luna were special in their own ways. They just weren't ready to get married just yet.

Luna arrived to Hermione's house not long after Ginny had gotten there, and all three women were discussing the nature of the appearing flowers, when something new appeared on Hermione's dining room table.

"Oi 'Mione, there's a locket here. And it's beautiful." Ginny exclaimed. They had played Rock, Paper, and Scissors for one of them to get drinks. Unfortunately the redhead lost. She picked up the heart shaped locket, which had a key sized hole in the middle of it. "There's something written on it."

_**When you find the holder to the key, then your true love will be found**_

_**But appearances are not all what they seem; follow your heart's beating sound**_

_**When two become one, then one will be whole,**_

_**Tale as old as time, watch the story unfold.**_

Luna's face became even more dream-like. "Sounds like the Racrumpets are intervening."

Hermione gave her a look. "And pray tell, Luna. What is that?"

Luna just gave a smile. "Your future."


	2. True As It Can Be

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Even though I said I was going to update weekly, you all made me so excited that I sat down and this started to type itself. I hope you like this chapter. Don't expect Draco and Hermione to fall in love with each other so quickly. Even though he's a bit friendlier now, they still are rivals – both in intelligence and in every aspect of their lives. There will be a longer AN in the bottom, so make sure your read down there too.

* * *

**TRUE AS IT CAN BE: [CHAPTER TWO]**

A few days had passed and as the days went by, the only thing that Hermione looked forward to each day was the new bouquet of roses and lilies that popped up daily on her dining room table. The locket that Ginny had found next to the flowers was gracefully put around her neck. She had Charlie check it for any charms or hexes on it, and although he proclaimed it free of magic, she could feel a more ancient magic coursing through the locket. Ron and Harry didn't make anything better, as now they had taken to making fun of Hermione and her unknown admirer.

She sat at work, fingering the necklace, the locket warm against her slender neck. She touched the key hole, wondering what the inscription really meant. She doubted it was the Racrumpets, or whatever Luna had claimed them to be. She loved Luna with all her heart, but still she couldn't help but wonder where Luna's mind was half the time. Lucky Neville handled Luna well. They complemented each other very well, both of them being gentle and wonderful souls. Just like how Harry and Ginny completed each other, but they couldn't get over what happened to them. Hermione would have loved to be in Ginny and Harry's wedding – which was supposed to be inevitable, but now she wasn't sure anymore.

It made her wonder if Ron and Lavender were really going to tie the knot soon. Lavender and Hermione got along pretty well, even though for a while Lavender thought Hermione was a threat to her and Ron's relationship. And Hermione had the Daily Prophet to thank for that. Rita Skeeter had once again tried to ruin Hermione's good name by posting in the newspaper that Hermione had not only tied the knot with Ron, but also had brought Harry into what seemed to be a weird three-way marriage. That opened the door to the boys teasing Hermione and was the reason for the ease that came to it. Ginny knew it was a lie, but Lavender was jealous for a while. She just didn't understand why Hermione and Ron were such good friends.

Ron and Harry were staples in her life. Since they all were eleven years old, and now, ten years later, Hermione still depended on them for the simplest things. They were her family, her backbone, her strength. She was their conscience, their wisdom, and the one that they went to for relationship advice. She was hoping that Harry would come back into her office, so she could talk some sense into him about Ginny. They belonged together, any one could see that. But, as of the moment, he was currently pursuing the idea of cavorting with Lisa Turpin, a Ravenclaw graduate that was so wrong for him. And Ginny was currently not dating. And although Ginny swore on Merlin that it wasn't because she was secretly pining away for Harry, Hermione knew the truth. Ginny would never be happy until she was with Harry.

She chewed on the nib of her Sugar Quill. Taking one habit from Dumbledore, Merlin rest his soul, she always kept candy around. Even though her parents were dentists, and tried to instill the goodness of not eating sweets, Hermione fell in love with Wizarding candy. It was completely different than the candy that she was used to. And it was there, completely serene, that her day started to go haywire.

First, her snowy white owl, reminiscent of Hedwig, came flying through her window, a letter in her beak. When she took the letter from Selene, she sighed. It was the letter she had just sent to her father asking him if he was okay. The letter was returned to her, unopened. Getting some owl treats, she held her hand open to her owl, petting the snowy white feathers. "I just don't understand it, Selene. I'm his daughter. He should be talking to me. It isn't my fault that Mum isn't here anymore." Tears bordered her lids, making her vision blurry.

Harry walked into her office, and immediately knew something was wrong with Hermione. "'Mione, what's wrong?" He sat at the corner of her desk, his back facing the office door, and Hermione laid her head into his lap. "Harry, I just don't know what to do anymore," she sighed. "Hermione, you need to stop feeling so bad. He'll talk to you, when he's ready that is," he said while playing with her curls.

"You're right, Harry. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself." She sat up, and started to straighten a few loose papers on her desk. "Anyways, what's the matter, Harry? It's the middle of the day, isn't there an Auror call?"

He laughed at the scrunched up way she said Auror. "Yes, 'Mione, but even us Aurors need to eat, and that's exactly what you're going to do too." He grabbed her hands, and pulled her to stand up, as he jumped off her desk. "Ron's waiting at the Entrance Level. We're going to go get something I've been craving for a while."

Sensing her turn to bring a blush to the raven-haired boy, she said quite innocently, "Ginny?"

The blush that spread across his cheeks gave her all the information she needed. She was going to get the two back together by any means necessary.

* * *

Meanwhile in an office across Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy stood in front of a desk, in frustration at the woman who was sitting in the chair across from him. **"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, PANSY!"** Pansy Parkinson, former Slytherin and former obsessed over Draco himself, sat smugly behind the desk.

**"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"**

Pansy Parkinson, a woman who finally grew into her looks, sat back in her comfy chair, and looked at Draco with a sense of satisfaction in her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Draco. Maybe if you would explain…"

**"I TURNED INTO A BLOODY –"**

"If you can't keep your voice down, then I would have to ask one of my oldest friends to leave. I don't want to do that, so I suggest you lower your temper, Draco Abraxas Malfoy."

**"BEAST!"**

"Hmm. How fitting. Your exterior matches your interior now. Why would you assume that it is me to blame?"

"I was with you last night, Pans. You're the only one that was around me, yesterday besides Granger, but I didn't eat anything around her. It had to be something in the food. And plus, you're always saying that I should have been born an animal rather than the handsome man that's in front of you now."

Pansy hid a snicker behind her hand. It was her entire design. Blaise Zabini and she had decided that they had enough of Draco's bachelor ways. So, they developed a Potion, and she fed it to him in his dinner. It was designed to turn him into a beast at night until he found the one he was destined to be with. Once the girl had proclaimed her love for him, then the spell would be broken. Until then, when the sun went down, Draco's beautiful exterior would turn hairy and disgusting.

The only thing that they weren't thinking of was how he'd react to the entire thing when he found out.

Last night, after Pansy and he had had their usual weekly dinner to catch up on things, she left and he went upstairs of the Malfoy Manor, to retire for work the next day. Taking a hot shower, everything was fine, until he toweled off and noticed instead of his usual silky skin, there was hair all over his body, and not in the places that he was used to seeing them in. After the mansion had quieted with his screams, he called for his personal house-elf, Dixie. Even Dixie didn't know what was wrong with him, so that meant only one person knew what was wrong with him. Pansy. And he could tell by the reaction on her face, that she was the one to blame for it all.

"Well," she said, twisting her hair in her fingers, "Let's just say that these next few couple of months should be very interesting."

**"A FEW MONTHS?"**

Pansy rolled her eyes at Draco's bellowing. "Yes, Draco. A few months, unless you stop being an arrogant jerk for once, and let someone in your heart. That's when the enchantment will end, and you find your true love in the process."

"Oh, Pans, and tell me, how in the **bloody** hell am I supposed to know who my true **sodding** love is?"

A wry smile spread on Pansy's face. "Oh, you'll know." Her hand found its way under the table, to her robe pocket where an oddly shaped key laid. Now, her own problem, as she watched Draco Malfoy storm out of her office, was getting the key around his neck. He probably wouldn't trust her anymore. She needed to enlist the help of Blaise now. Whistling, she called forth one of her employees to write a note to one of her oldest friends.

* * *

"Harry, where are you taking me?" Hermione laughed. Harry had brought a black blindfold, and used it to stop Hermione from seeing where they were going. "Trust me", were his only words as he used his wand to stop her from taking off the blindfold.

"'Mione, just trust me. We're not that far." He was leading her by the arm, and she was pretty sure people were watching them and laughing at her. Always observant of other people, it was like Harry had taken away one of the senses that she depended upon. It felt so weird to be walking and not seeing where she was going.

A bell rang in her ear, and she heard Harry said "Potter. I have a reservation. I should have more guests coming."

"Harry?"

He ignored her, and led her to a table where she banged her leg on her chair. He sat her down, and then took the blindfold off of her eyes. It took her a while to get adjusted to the dim lights that were dimly light, as if they were in a romantic setting.

Again, she tried. "Harry? Where are we?"

He pointed to the wall, and written in elaborate script was the name Gaston's. She squealed with happiness, knowing that it was a restaurant that she had been dying to try, but the prices were rumored to be too high for her spending limit. Harry, on the other hand, had been left a fortune not only by his parents and by Sirius, but when he defeated Voldemort, he was given a portion of Dumbledore's estate and a portion from the Ministry. Hermione and Ron also got their rewards from Dumbledore's estate and the Ministry, but she had used most of the money to buy her flat. At least now she didn't have to pay rent.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!"**

With a start, Hermione turned around and saw all of her friends all around the restaurant. She gasped in recognition that it was her birthday. She didn't even remember her own birthday. Ron came up from behind her, and kissed her on the cheek, placing a box on her lap. Ginny, all dressed in white, used her wand to place all the tables together, almost like the tables in Hogwarts. Hermione stood up and hugged her. "You knew about this, didn't you?" Ginny's megawatt smile gave Hermione the answer she needed.

Luna, Neville, Hannah Abbott, Dennis Creevey, George, Charlie, Fleur, and were there, along with a few other faces that were familiar to her. But what surprised her the most, was the three faces she thought would never be around her in a public setting.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson. Although, Draco did look like he was having a bad day. His blond hair was sticking up in the front, and his eyes kept darting around the room as if he was afraid that someone was going to duel him in the middle of the restaurant. Being polite, Hermione approached the three, thanking them for coming to her surprise lunch birthday party.

That's when Draco sullenly replied, "As if this was my choice. It was either come and deal with Potter and Weasel, and not to mention these two blockheads, or actually live peacefully. I'm just here for the free food." Hermione looked at Draco, with a cleverly disguised hurt look, but it was obvious to Blaise and Pansy that what he said affected her. Pansy gave Blaise a smile, and smacked Draco at the back of his head, as Hermione walked away, mumbling something that sounded like "Boys are idiots and they're the reason why so many women were becoming lesbian."

"Draco, play nicely." He growled in response to her, and Blaise took that chance to move away from the two.

"Hermione!" He called.

She turned to him, a graceful creature, adorned in a emerald green robe that accentuated her curves, even though it wasn't her intention. "Yes, Blaise?" She had become good friends with Blaise over the years. He worked with her for a few years in the Potions department before finding out that he was better running his own store than working for the Ministry. They kept a correspondence and Hermione had bought products from Blaise to fulfill the Ministry's orders of Potions. She was more comfortable with the former Slytherin than the other two that had came with him.

"Don't mind the idiot; he's having a rough day."

"I never mind the idiot. I really think Narcissa Malfoy dropped him on his head as a baby, and I don't care what the prat has to say about me."

Blaise smiled softly. "Quite frankly, I agree with you, but please refrain from saying Narcissa's name in front of Draco. His mother died in a tragic way, and the boy hasn't been the same since."

Now that Hermione thought of it, she was sure that she remembered something about Narcissa Malfoy being murdered for her participation in the Second War. Her features softened slightly as she turned back to look at Draco. "I forgot," she said softly.

Blaise looked at her, watching her face. How interesting, he thought. She can show compassion for him. Maybe…

"Don't worry about it, Hermione." He gave her a hug. "Happy birthday. Who knows, maybe this year, one of your dreams will come true."

She gave Blaise a small smile. "Most of my dreams have already come true." As she walked away from the former Slytherin, she didn't notice the glance that Draco Malfoy gave her, as she passed him. And she surely didn't notice the looks that passed from Pansy to Blaise.

Pansy walked back over to Blaise, her hand in her pocket resting against the warming key. "You will never guess what just happened."

'Oh, Pans. I think I know what just happened. Bloody Draco Malfoy." He shook his head, watching as the blonde looked lost among the people that were there.

"I just hope they don't rip each other into pieces."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2**: Review and tell me what you think of it so far. You can ask questions, or make requests, or anything you like. I'm just glad to be getting positive feedback. This means a lot to me, guys. You have no idea. Thank you so much for taking your time to read my story. You all made my weekend. See you next Friday for the next chapter of Beauty and the Beast. Like I said, every week I will update. Possibly more than once a week, but still its something. You guys all rock!


	3. Barely Even Friends

**A/N**: Sorry guys for the long wait on another update. It was definitely my fault. I just couldn't get the chapter right the way I liked it, and was busy attending not only to my aunt's wedding, which FINALLY happened after 23 years, but I had to get ready to accept another life into this world. No, I am not pregnant nor do I plan to be anytime soon, but my best friend was expecting a baby with his girlfriend. Little Aaliyah was born Saturday morning, so this chapter I'm dedicating to her. (: Auntie Kathy loves you honey!

Thank you, to my readers, for all the nice comments, and taking time out of your busy day to read my story – it means so much to me, especially since I had started a story before this one, and it was never recognized. Maybe one day, I'll finish it and re-post it. There will be another A/N at the bottom, so please read that as well.

**Disclaimer**: Although I would definitely love to own Harry Potter and Hogwarts, and especially Draco Malfoy, and although I wish I was Hermione sometimes, I do not own. That privilege belongs to **JK Rowling**, the genius that she is.

Without further ado, the next installment of Beauty and The Beast:

* * *

**BARELY EVEN FRIENDS: Chapter Three**

Although Draco was the oddity in Hermione's surprise lunch party and kept mainly to himself, the party was a successful hit with practically no problems at all. Harry and Ron's little get together went off so successfully, that Hermione went back to work with a smile glued to her face, and a promise to see Ron and Harry for a birthday dinner between the Golden Trio. They were not going to let her forget her birthday that easily. Mystery Man was placed in the back of her mind, and she finished off the rest of her work so quickly, that it was only 3 o'clock when she decided to send the rest of her workers home to enjoy the beautiful autumn day. They knew that she was in a great mood, and a few of her workers joked with her that she must be going senile if she forgot her own birthday. She gave them her most winning smile, and allowed them to take the day off. All the orders for the Ministry were already made, and she just wanted a little silence, and alone time.

As soon as her last worker left with a smile, Hermione sprung into action. She quickly donned a lab coat, dragon hide gloves and goggles, and started to prepare a station with ingredients from her own private stash. She wanted to make a potion to help more of the Wizarding World. It was a recipe that many already knew, however, she was going to drastically change the household potion, and eventually name it in honor of her old Potions Professor. The chopping of the ingredients was going along great, she was humming one of her favorite Weird Sisters song, and with a wave of her tiny hand, the blue flames that were her specialty ignited, leaving the brunette satisfied with her birthday. That is, until the bane of her existence walked into her domain. Draco Malfoy. _So much for a happy birthday_, she thought as he walked in with a scowl on his face. At least she had gotten a few happy moments before he ruined it, which is what she supposed he was here for.

Her body tensed visibly with a glimpse of the platinum blond. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she said, exasperation evident in her voice. All through out lunch, she would glance periodically at him, to see how he was adapting to everyone, and all she saw was Malfoy's eyes shooting over everyone's head, as if he was expecting someone to hex him for being at the Gryffindor Princess's party. It actually bothered Hermione for a second, as she wondered why he always had his guard up. It was something that had plagued her since they were at school. She didn't care much for the boy, but she knew as well as anyone that no one should be left to feel alone. That was how he looked. Alone, even in a room full of people that he knew. She actually pitied him, and looking at him now, the pity seemed to intensify. However intrigued with Malfoy's behavior, she didn't mention the actions of the former bully to her friends. It wasn't as if he was the only that treated the party as if it was a crime scene he needed to stay away from. And, looking at who else acted strangely, it was to be expected.

Neville was also acting very odd. When he was inadvertently placed near Draco, she could have sworn Neville whimpered, almost in fear. So, she asked Pansy to please switch places with Neville. As the Herbologist sat next to Luna, she saw the relief in his face. It was almost comical, as if Neville had expected the ex-Slytherin to hex him. She was pretty sure that Malfoy knew better. They were older than what they were in school, albeit a tad older, but the War had taken its toll on everyone. Neville knew that he fought alongside with Draco in the War, although Draco was looking out for his own skin, and everyone knew it. She was pretty sure he wouldn't stoop to the level of hexing Neville, the sweet Neville she had grown to love. Everyone that Hermione knew was there, and most of them were ex-Gryffindors. Even though they had graduated from school, and grew up – loyalties laid with their Houses. She was relieved, however when he didn't act juvenile. Harry and Ron would have loved any excuse to start a duel with the blond.

Well, now that she thought of it, both of their reactions were to be expected. What she didn't expect was for Draco Malfoy, to be standing in her laboratory, with a half scowl, half disappointed look on his face. "What's the matter, Malfoy?" Her anger inflamed as he made it a point not to look at her. The least the little ferret could do was show common courtesy and look at her as she spoke to him. It was almost as if they were back in school, and she dirtied his nature of being just by being around him.

She strained her ears to hear the mumble that escaped his lips. Even if he didn't want to show manners, that didn't mean that she couldn't be cordial. She was the better person in this after all, and he wasn't going to ruin her very happy birthday. "What was that, Malfoy? I couldn't hear you."

""I've been bloody ordered to come and make a potion for your barmy friends."

She gave him a look worthy of Minerva McGonagall. "I'm Potion Mistress, why wouldn't they ask me?" she said as she raised an eyebrow. "Well, Princess, I have a top secret Potion to make. Not to mention that I did come second in class, so I am perfectly capable of making a bloody Potion without your help!" As Draco's tone grew in anger, Hermione's tolerance for the ex-Slytherin Prince was slowly diminishing.

"Malfoy," she said in a low, yet dangerous tone, "You will treat me with respect in my laboratory. You may go to the station over there," she pointed to a table diagonal from her, "You will clean up any mess you make, and you will pay for the ingredients you use. Should I send the bill to the Aurors department?"

"No!" His roar came unexpectedly. With a sheepish look upon his face, he quickly readjusted his attitude, and his response came out much calmer. "I mean, I'll um . . . I'll pay now, out of pocket."

Hermione nodded, and as he walked to the table in the corner where she had assigned him to, she raised an eyebrow as she thought of all his odd behavior. Then again, Malfoy had a history of weird conduct. Seven years of being in proximity of the blond had made her aware of his existence and his personality. A muggle psychiatrist would have a ball with his ego, his alter ego and his id.

As she continued her own preparations for the Calming Draught that she was changing, she watched as Draco got the ingredients to make what looked like to be a Polyjuice Potion. That was their top secret Potion? Confused, that the Aurors that she called best friends wouldn't trust her with that particular potion, especially since she mastered it in her Second Year, her confusion intensified as she watched Draco Malfoy cut his own hair with a knife, and placed it to the side.

Silence filled the air as the two rivals worked, both engrossed in their own potions. Hours passed so quickly that before either of them could realize, the dragon's roar, signifying the end of the day rang through the air. Draco had looked up from his work a few times, to see Hermione push back a stray curl, or growl in frustration at the potion that was bubbling in her cauldron. She knew as well as he did, that he might be coming in from time to time to check on his cauldron, and although she was still uncomfortable with the Slytherin Prince's presence, she could be a little more amicable.

"Oh. Time to go home, I suppose." Hermione broke the silence. With a wave of her wand, she cleaned up the tiny mess that she had created. Draco did the same thing, and turned to Hermione. "I'll be in to check the potion. Can you just keep an eye on it during the day?"

She nodded. After all, that was her job, to watch over the Potions that were being made in her domain. He pulled a bag of Galleons out of his robe pocket, and handed it to her. Her expression was almost funny if the situation didn't call for it. Damn Pansy and her ideas. He knew deep down that when it came to matters of the heart, that he was a lost cause. Pansy thought that this little spell would help his love life, but it was slowly diminishing. He had to figure out a way to fix his damaged ego, and he thought by using a Polyjuice Potion, at least he'd be able to go out at night.

The uncomfortable silence still hung in the air. Neither of the two were friendly, that was well known. And yet, they stood in the same room for two hours with out killing each other. That in itself was a mystery that they both went home thinking of.

The sunset was a beautiful array of colors, and Hermione had treated herself to watch one of Nature's miracles by herself. She had a perfect view from her office, so she had spent an extra few minutes after everyone had gone to watch it. She only wished that her mother was here for her birthday. She couldn't even imagine what her father was doing at the time. Her mother always watched the sunset with Hermione, even if they were in two different worlds. They would talk on the cell phone that Hermione had just for her mother, and her mother would tell her the story of how she was born and the emotions that she felt once she saw her baby girl. Magical was the word that Jane had always described Hermione's arrival, and it made Hermione's place in the Wizarding World, a little bit more solid. She was a witch by birthright. She was magical in her mother's eyes.

A solitary tear fell down her eye, and Hermione brushed it away. "I miss you Mum," She whispered to the sky. "I miss you so much, and I wish you were here to celebrate today with me. It's just so hard to go through today knowing I can't hear your voice." She gave a small laugh. "Mum, if only you knew. I almost forgot my own birthday. Ron and Harry gave me a surprise birthday luncheon, but if they didn't do that, I wouldn't even be celebrating right now. I don't know what I'd do without them. They've been such a wonderful help, since you can't be here." A small sob racked her slender frame, and she held onto the windowsill to keep her grounded. There was no holding back the tears now, and she allowed them to fall. Noisily, she cried her heart out, for there was no consoling the witch. It was terrible that her mother had died a few months before her birthday, but that was life. She knew in her heart, that she could never fully say goodbye to the woman who gave her birth.

Hermione made a decision after the sobs had turned into whimpers that finally stopped. Although her mother wasn't a witch, she knew she could never return to the Muggle world like that. She would have to ask a favor of Harry, to bring her mother closer to her. She wanted Jane Rose Granger to be buried in the Wizarding cemetery, where Hermione could be close enough to see her. That would be a gift that came deeply from the heart.

* * *

Hermione opened her door, to yet another bouquet of roses and lilies, and Mystery Man, as Ginny so eloquently called him, was immediately rushed to the smart witch's mind. She wondered who could be so nice, so wonderful, as to think of her each day and send her, her favorite flowers. But these seemed a little bit different. She leaned in to look for the card, and smiled as she found the same white paper.

_Ma Belle Mon Amour,_

_These flowers are a little bit different than those that you've been accustomed of receiving. Although, I am pretty sure you've already figured it out, you clever little witch. There is one flower among the bouquets that is enchanted. However, you will find that out soon. It will continue to stay enchanted until you have figured out who I am. Then, if you decide you love me, the rose will bloom. But, if you decide that I am incorrigible, then the flower will die, and my letters will stop, allowing you to find the one you want to be with. Until then, my sweet, I cannot wait till you are finally in my arms._

_Un Admirateur_

Hermione immediately pressed her nose into the fragrance of the flowers, and sure enough, there was one rose that seemed to be enchanted. The gold glittered off the petals as if it was painted on. She conjured a vase for her real flowers and a glass case for her enchanted rose. It made her day a little bit better, knowing someone could be so gentle with her. It helped the loneliness that she felt within. With a smile, she placed the flower on top of her mantelpiece, and started to get ready for her birthday dinner with her two favorite men.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Malfoy Manor, Draco paced in his bedroom. The silver moon had just started to rise, and like a werewolf, the man had burst into fur. He growled at his situation, knowing that it was Pansy and Blaise's fault, and he knew just the people to talk to, to get back at his former housemates. They weren't going to like who he was going to team up with, but a series of pranks seemed necessary for what they had done to him, for what they had caused him to be. A roar escaped his mouth, and although the beast within him was raging to cause some trouble, he walked out of his room, and into his father's old mistress' room, where he proceeded to destroy every single belonging that did not belong to Draco Abraxas Malfoy.

Pansy Parkinson looked up at the large manor with a small grin on her face. This was going to be wonderful, once Draco stopped acting like a prat and realized what she was trying to do. It wasn't as if she was _purposely_ trying to single-handedly ruin Draco's life, she just wanted to see him happy. She was tired of all the girls he had run through. Pansy once made a promise to Narcissa Malfoy, before she died, and she was determined to see the promise all the way through. It was up to her to play matchmaker, and she knew that the one girl that could get Draco Malfoy to actually live his life the right way would be none other than the girl whom he hated for the majority of his life. Hermione Granger.

She allowed herself in, and walked up to the room where Draco was audibly frustrated, and taking his anger out on the poor room. Opening the door, Pansy leaned on the door frame with a hint of an amused smile splayed across her face. "You know, Draco, the furniture didn't work well in this room, nice to see that you're redecorating." She didn't expect a response from him, the atmosphere turning almost icy cold. However, Pansy was used to Draco's temper tantrums. "Ah, ah, ah, Drakie poo. Be nice to me, or I won't tell you how to get rid of this little spell that I have placed on you. All I wanted was for you to be nice." It was comical to her to see the man who primped almost if he was feminine, once again growl at her, but as he sat down on the bed that he nearly completely destroyed, she knew that she had broken through the exterior that was left of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

At the restaurant, Hermione recanted the letters and the flowers that had been showing up at her house for the past couple of weeks. Harry didn't seem so happy about it, and Ron nearly had blown a gasket, bringing attention to the trio as he screamed "Are you bloody MAD?" She handled the situation pretty well, and explained how there was no Dark Magic involved with the daily gifts. She had checked everything herself, and also had taken a sample to Charlie to ask him to check it. Everything came out soundly, and the flowers stood proudly in her home.

As dessert came to end the meal, Hermione felt that it was time to talk to her boys about the favor that she wanted Harry to fulfill for her. "Harry, I need a favor." She said, almost whispering. Above Ron's noisy eating, he motioned for her to continue and elaborate. "I want my mum to be buried in the Wizarding cemetery. I can never go back to the Muggle world, and I need her to be here, Harry. I need to be able to talk to her- to see her. I know you visit Lily's grave all the time. Please don't deny me that simple pleasure."

"'Mione, I'll try. But Shacklebolt is being strict about certain things outside of the Ministry, and how would we explain a body being transported to the Wizarding World?"

Being the clever witch that she was, she already had an answer for that.

"We could tell the Muggle authorities that I am moving to Australia, and I want my mum to come with me. They move bodies all the time, Harry. I need my mother."

Chocolate orbs met emerald, and Harry nodded. Oblivious Ron finished his dessert and was eyeing both Hermione and Harry's. "Well, then 'Mione. Was this a good birthday?" Pushing her plate closer to the redhead, she smiled. "If it wasn't for my favorite boys, I would never have a good birthday, Ron. I love you Harry. I love you Ron. Without you I don't know what I'd do."

Each of the boys' hands reached for one of hers, and they sat like that for a while. They were giving Hermione just what she needed, her family on her birthday. No matter what they came across or would come across, the three that had been together for everything, would stay together.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to , I seemed to have forgotten the whole Draco Malfoy/Nightlife scene. Poor Draco will have to suffer for 21 days though. Then, the Polyjuice Potion will take effect and we will see what havoc he wrecks. Thanks, everyone for being so patient. This chapter wasn't coming together in the beginning, but hopefully it sheds some backlight into Hermione right now. She's feeling really lonely, and that's to be expected. Not to mention the rose definitely had to factor in sometime. What's Beauty and the Beast without an enchanted rose? Well, I hoped you enjoy. Please leave comments. Oh, and I'm searching for a beta, so if anyone is interested, please message me.


End file.
